Don't Tell (continuation)
by darkmoon903
Summary: SASUNARU- Sasuke has broken his promise to Naruto of never telling anyone of the secret meeting with the fox. Naruto has killed Sasuke and left with his children, but what will happen when an unknown figure has revived him. What will Sasuke feel when he realizes that his lover had killed him and What is the destiny that awaits him. this is the continueation of Don't Tell By WK7


**Hello there readers! This is my first story I have ever posted on fan fiction I have created others and the people that have ever read them really encouraged me to do this and I'm really hoping everyone will enjoy this as much as they have . Also I'm really sorry WK7 if you ever find this story before I pm you I'm really sorry if I have offended you for writing, but I had to get this off my mind, so please forgive me. This story will continue WK7's Don't Tell so you will have to look for it in order to understand this.**

**WARNINGS: There is mentioned mpreg and boy x boy relationships, so if you don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cute kitsune Naruto and his teme Sasuke all rights go to kishimoto sensei who I will one day beat him at poker for them. One day….**

**On with the story!**

**Recollection**

"_This is the fox that gave me all my luck", he sighed and started telling the story. "I was walking through the woods when I heard scream and ran towards it and found a giant fox. The fox told me to keep the encounter a secret." He showed the scar on his chest. "I wanted to tell you for so long, but the memory of the encounter kept me from doing so. I love you so much and I never want a secret between us again. You PROMISED!... "How long were you going to keep this from me" , Sasuke said not even looking at Naruto. "Only for three more years….." "Are you going to kill me now", he looks at Naruto. " You weren't supposed to tell", tears began falling from him. He was going to kill his lover and father of his children. Sasuke walked up putting his hands on Naruto's face. " I would have loved to paint you like this", he said caressing his face. Then he kissed him passionately leaving each other breathless afterwards. " I'm sorry.", Naruto thrust his hand through Sasuke's chest spilling blood everywhere all over the living room floor, leaving him limp in his arms. "I love you." Tears were spilling all of over Sasuke's face and Naruto gently put his body on the floor and changed into his full demon form. A red –orange fox appeared with black tips at the end of its fur and began his way toward the children's room. He picked up his kits and left toward the woods never to be seen again. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Betrayal

What Naruto didn't know was that someone outside the apartment was watching him and smirked. The dark silhouette made his way toward Sasuke's body and hovered over his face. The figure put his face toward Sasuke's and kissed him. After a few moments of the contact the figure began to leave and left smiling wickedly. The last thing you heard from the figure was "Soon you'll be mine Sasuke.", and left on his merry way.

Two days had passed since then and one morning Sasuke began to wake up and with a painful groan he began opening his eyes. Sasuke began looking around and was surprised to see so much blood all over the floor surrounding him. He looked at his body and began feeling himself for wounds, but felt none. He tried to remember what had happened, but a few seconds later the memories came in full forced. He remembered Naruto's demon form and Naruto's tears, then everything else went blank. It was all too much for Sasuke and he began crying out in pain from both headache and heartache. "Why? Why Naruto? Sasuke began to cry. He cried for the loss of the only family he had and he cried for himself. He sat there on his apartment floor just crying until he slept, welcoming the darkness.

He woke up later in the afternoon and began to slowly clean up the blood left over and went into his children's room to see if there was some chance that they were there and just as he thought they weren't. He spent the day thinking on why Naruto would kill him. Did Naruto not love him after all? Was Naruto only using him? He thought hard about this, but as he kept thinking about the way Naruto had killed him he felt anger and pain toward these thoughts. The only emotion he registered was betrayal. He lay there trying to think , but couldn't so he decided to take a walk outside. He put his jacket and shoes on and left into the night. He began walking aimlessly into the streets and thought about the first time he had ever met Naruto. The red demon fox he had met in the woods that had a man's neck in his jaws. He began to wonder why Naruto had done that. He sighed. "I just don't understand." All of a sudden a voice was heard in his head. "What don't you understand? Clearly your lover killed you and did it without even thinking. Not even trying to find a way to not kill you. It didn't seem to matter to him, so why should you care?" "No Naruto said that he loved me."" Do you really think that? Can you honestly say he still loves you? Sasuke?" At this point Sasuke was shaking. He couldn't take it. He grit his teeth and tried to ignore this voice in his head. "You can't escape me Sasuke, even if you ignore me I'll just keep coming right back whether you ask for me or not." "Who the hell are you? Sasuke asked with anger. "You'll know in due time Sasuke. In due time." The voice left and after that Sasuke felt exhausted and fell down in the middle of the street on his knees. People gave him weird looks, but only walked right passed him. Sasuke was breathing hard. "What was that voice all about?" " I don't understand any of this ever since Naruto betrayed me I've been feeling weird. My whole body has been aching and this voice suddenly appeared. I don't understand any of it and it's beginning to piss me off. "This all your fault Naruto." Sasuke screamed with all the anger and sadness he has felt, but I promise to get revenge. If we ever cross paths again I promise to return the pain I have felt. With that silent promise Sasuke slowly stood up and calmly walked home with a new resolve. When he entered he all of a sudden felt a pain that he has never felt before envelope him. "It hurts. Damn it" Sasuke gritted these words out and began clawing at his body trying to get rid of the pain. A dark blue fire surrounded his body. He stumble around his apartment and began to scream out in pain he got on his knees and with a final scream fainted.

The dark silhouetted figure appeared once more and made his way towards Sasuke's body. He checked him over and smiled knowingly. " So he seems to have gone through his transformation at long last." Another figure appeared behind the last one and showed one red eye. "Yes soon he will be ready to take on his destiny." Said the second " Shall we take him away my lord." The figure asked. " No not yet, but very soon we'll be able to take him. We just have to be patient." The red eyed young man left immediately in a black clouded blur leaving the dark figure staring at Sasuke. "Very soon Sasuke we'll be able to meet again. Very soon." The figured smiled wickedly and left as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

Okay that's all I've got for right now so DON't I mean don't review, (but really you should), so I can get chapters out faster and I promise the next few chapters will be longer than this one, but please im begging review for this hungry author

Its not that hard im not asking for much just one word and don't let your laziness not review so REVIEW PLEASE. Thank you!


End file.
